Superman Robot
Official Name: Superman robot Other Names: Clark Kent robot; Ned; Superboy robot Model: Superman Robot Model Z Version: Version number unknown __TOC__ Origin Origin of item unknown. Lead Designer: Kal-El Additional Designers: Additional designers unknown Place of Creation: (Pre-Crisis) Kent home, Smallville, Kansas; (Post-Crisis) Fortress of Solitude Place of Destruction: Various; Superman robots have routinely been destroyed at different locations. First Appearance: First appearance unknown History Previous Owners: Superboy (Silver Age); Superman (Golden Age), Superman (Silver Age); Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) Current Owner: Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) History: As a young boy growing up in Smallville, Clark Kent frequently found himself in situations where a robot duplicate of himself could prove useful. Ideally, they were designed so that Superboy and Clark Kent could appear in the same place simultaneously, thus protecting Superboy's secret identity. In conjunction, he also designed several Clark Kent robots, which fulfilled similar functions. The robots were also ideal in cases where Superboy found himself embroiled in a case involving Kryptonite. As Kryptonite was lethal to the Kryptonian, the aid of robot duplicates became invaluable. As Clark grew older, he modified the robots to reflect his current physical appearance. He maintained several Clark Kent robots inside of a secret closet at his apartment on 344 Clinton Street, and he also maintained a large supply at his Fortress of Solitude. It was not uncommon of Superman to make use of one of these doubles whenever reporter, Lois Lane came to close to discovering his secret identity. Invariably, the presence of one of these robots, would force her to rethink her suspicions that Clark and Superman may actually be the same person. Superman also used these robots as decoys against certain adversaries. They became particularly useful at keeping the likes of Lex Luthor, Brainiac or the Superman Revenge Squad off of his back. Characteristics Dimensions: 6'3" in height Weight: Approximately 225 lbs (102.05 kg) per unit Powers * All of the Superman robots possessed the same set of abilities as Superman. This included: flight, super-strength, super-speed, invulnerability, heat vision and heightened senses. Superman installed several failsafe programs inside of certain robots, to keep them from malfunctioning or developing independent thought. Occasionally however, one of the robots would defy his master, and Superman would have to resort to drastic measures in order to safeguard the immediate environment. Although the robots demonstrated the same remarkable abilties as Superman, they were never his equal in terms of strength or speed. In times of crisis, Superman made certain that he could always deactivate a renegade robot should the need arise. Notes * The Superman robots are common to the Golden Age, Silver Age and Modern Age eras of Superman history. * The Superman robots are not to be confused with the perfect/imperfect duplicate known as Bizarro. Although Bizarro is in fact an artificial lifeform, he is physically distinguishable from Superman, and operates under am alternate set of parameters. * Unlike true Kryptonians, the Superman robots do not suffer any harmful side effects when exposed to Kryptonite. Trivia * In Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day, a Superman robot is responsible for killing the super-heroes known as Omen (Lilith Clay) and Donna Troy. * As of this writing, only one Superman robot currently exists. He is named Ned, and he has been programmed to take care and watch over Krypto at the Fortress of Solitude. Ned's body is programmed to dispense trace elements of Superman's natural scent, so that Krypto will respond favorably to the machine-guardian. Recommended Readings * Action Comics * Adventure Comics * Superboy (Volume 1) * Superman (Volume 1) * Superman (Volume 2) * World's Finest (Volume 1) Related Articles * Superman (Golden Age) * Superman (Silver Age) * Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) External Links * Superman robots article at Wikipedia * Superman Robot Z article at Supermanica * Superboy robots at Supermanica References * ---- Category:Items Category:Androids Category:Copy Edit Category:Image Needed